


Be a Good Puppy for Master

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cage Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cum Shot to the Face, Dog/Human Hybrids, Futanari, Gags, Handcuffs, I don't want to tag this, I give up, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Metal Hook (Sex Toy), Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, VK Drabbles, You can just read the damn thing to see what's inside it, wow there's a lot in here, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #31: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Ivan as an anthrohusky and Alfred as an anthro-golden retriever. They are both futanaris engaging in BDSM sex. Alfred gets knocked up in the end / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Good Puppy for Master

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this drabble with a burning, awful passion.

Pitiful whines echoed in the little cellar, Alfred struggling to move around in the tight confines of the small cage, the metal digging into the soft fur on the underside of his hands and knees as he tried to get comfortable. He'd lost track of the time, unable to sleep in the cold and dark room his mate and partner had left him in. He ached with need, trembling as he stared down at the ring fastened so securely around his hardness and the weights dangling from his sensitive nipples. He couldn't even satisfy the itch in his groin or the wetness between his legs, hands cuffed together around one of the bars of the cage.

So he was forced to stay bent in his cage, the little box hanging from the ceiling by sturdy chains and leaving him feeling nauseous whenever it swung and twisted over the ground. Keen ears pricked for any scuffle of noise to alert him of his mate's arrival, of any sign that his torturous experience would come to a pleasurable end. He waited for hours, drowsy with denied lust and desperate fantasies.

A hand stroking him through the bars jolted him to alertness, his body instantly arching toward the coveted touch, a whimper escaping from behind the muzzle so cruelly stuffed into his mouth. Ivan chuckled and rubbed behind his ears, coming around to face his mate head on. "Good morning, dorogoy," he purred, licking his lips as Alfred's tears or relief finally spilled down his cheeks at the sight of his lover. "Are you ready for your walk?"

Alfred nodded vigorously, anything to just get out of the cage. Ivan smirked, giving his golden pup one last pat on the head before moving to the machine keeping Alfred suspended. He started to lower it, and then stopped, earning a startled and surprised whine from Alfred. "Ahhh, I changed my mind. You just look too cute like this, I want to keep you in there a little longer."

"Mhp! Mmhpmmhp!" Alfred shook his head violently, whining and rattling his hands around the cage, the jangling chains making useless noise as Ivan giggled and prowled around his mate. He settled behind the cage, tipping it forward slightly.

"Present yourself," he ordered, palming his growing erection when his mate did as told, arching his back and wiggling his ass as close to the cage bars as he could get. Golden fur pressed against the metal, Alfred's tail curled over his back to show off his sexes, body eager for pleasurable touches. His inner thighs were drenched with wet slick oozing from his twitching hole, his body reacting favorably to the prospect of intercourse as it always had. Ivan grinned and slid his cock in between the bars, Alfred keening with bliss as his desire was finally satisfied. He could feel every swollen inch of Ivan's thick cock moving inside of him as the husky invaded his most sensitive parts, forcing him to open and accommodate his massive girth. His mate held the cage firm and steady, gripping the bars and using them as leverage to yank and pull the cage to meet his thrusts. He started slowly, giving Alfred's hole a few shallow ruts to make sure his mate was loose enough in anticipation, and then pulled out completely. His mate remained suspended in the air, pitifully aroused and whimpering from Ivan's torturous teasing.

Alfred craned and twisted his neck, trying to see around himself to find out the reason why when Ivan suddenly yanked on the cage. The box swung backwards and Alfred yelped when Ivan's cock shoved back inside him, moaning as the cage rattled and creaked slightly with each rough motion. All eleven inches of his mate's arousal slammed right into his dripping hole, forcing him to shriek and howl behind the muzzle, begging for more and more and more when Ivan pushed the cage forward and off his cock again. He arched and whined, trying to wiggled back more as his mate thrust in again and again, almost giving Alfred motion sickness from being jerked around so much.

"Mmm, dorogoy, you feel so wonderful around my cock," Ivan purred, gyrating and rolling his hips into Alfred's welcoming body, his mate mewling and panting roughly behind his muzzle. Groaning weakly, he could only look at the ground under his cage and his tits painfully rocking back and forth from the weights clamped so painfully onto them. The pleasure did wonders on his touch-deprived body, but the constant pain battled against his warm giddy feelings, mind awash with conflicting emotions. "Ahh, I miss your voice, perhaps I shall take you on that walk now."

Alfred groaned with either relief or despair when that wonderful cock pulled out of him and left him gaping and wet and so  _empty_. Ivan chuckled and walked back to the chains, lowering Alfred's cage all the way to the floor as he lazily wiped his cock clean of Alfred's natural lubricants. "Now then, pet… Will you be a good doggy for me?" he teased, picking up a bulbed hook on a thick rope as he walked back to Alfred.

The retriever nodded hurriedly, trembling all over as he whined and rattled the cuffs again, desperately wanting out of the cage. His mate bent to his needs, clicking the cuffs loose before letting the door swing open, Alfred almost tumbling out into the new space. Chuckling at the blond's eager movements, Ivan went for the muzzle, working the belt strap off and petting the soft hair between Alfred's perky ears as the retriever readjusted his jaw. "Fuck, I thought you'd never let me out of there!" Ah, now he remembered why he had shut Alfred up.

"If you kill my mood you will be back inside there sooner than you wish," he pouted, but stroked his mate down regardless, Alfred rubbing into his caresses on hands and knees. The pressure on his nipples was finally released, giving him a wonderful moment to rub the aching pain out of his sensitive breasts.

"Yeah well at least those fucking clamps are off now, I thought they were going to pull my tits clean off!" he continued complaining, his brassy voice already grating on Ivan's nerves. Luckily the husky had learned a few tricks on how to force his mate into compliant obedience.

"Eek!" Alfred shrieked in surprise when the hook penetrated his hole, the curve of the metal fit between his rounded bubble buttcheeks and the rope forcing his tail to either curl or shift to one side. He groaned weakly, trying to grind down on the slowly warming tool.

"Be a good puppy," Ivan warned before pulling on the woven rope, forcing Alfred to crawl a few meager paces forward. The husky grinned and licked his lips slowly, prolonging Alfred's torture as those pretty blue eyes watered from waiting.

"P-please, f-fuck me already! I need it, I've needed it so long now, come on, just a little, please," he whined, struggling forward on weak and tired limbs to rub his face against Ivan's legs. The dominant husky ignored him, even nudged him away with his boot when Alfred refused to stop pining for attention.

"If you are wanting to play, go fetch your toys," he smirked, leaning back against the table and letting Alfred have free reign of his 'leash' for a moment. Alfred whimpered and blushed darkly, the rose gold tinge giving his pouty face an innocent twinge. He shifted awkwardly, shuddering and twitching every now and then when the slack hook rubbed against something wonderful inside of him. Placing one paw in front of the other, he padded along to the toy chest, glancing back to Ivan's watchful stare before trying to nudge it open with his face. Ivan liked it when he did things like that.

The lid eventually flipped back and Alfred leaned into the chest, mulling over the options presented to him. Some of the dildos looked like good fun and it had been so long since they last played with any of their whips or vibrators. Still, Alfred had a feeling Ivan would appreciate the toy he retrieved, living up to his golden boy name as he trotted back. Saliva dampened the long coils of rope, but Ivan's sadistic grin made Alfred shiver with pride and excitement.

"My pet wants to be tied up?" he smirked, holding his hand underneath Alfred's mouth in a silent order. The ropes dropped into his open palm, the golden retriever sitting back on his haunches when Ivan inspected the strong ropes. He grinned, taking up Alfred's 'leash' and giving it a good tug.

"Ah-!" Alfred whined, trembling and blushing hot all over when he was reminded of the position he was in, of his submissive role in their relationship. He groaned and almost barked, wiggling his hips and arching his back in a useless attempt to get the hook to rub against his inner walls. "Pleeeease, master… please fuck me? I've waited so long…"

"Mm, you have done very well," Ivan chuckled, bending down and slowly stroking Alred's painfully erect and straining cock, licking his lips when the swollen organ twitched for more attention. Alfred's manhood throbbed and stood proudly from his groin, bobbing in the air when Ivan suddenly pulled his hand away. He yanked on the leash again, forcing Alfred to crawl behind him as he moved to the other half of the room, where a stool awaited them. Metal glinting in the dim light, Alfred shuddered when Ivan bent him over the tall seat, waiting impatiently for his legs to be bound to it with rope.

"Hurry up," Alfred whined, taking his chance to start rubbing his cock, whining and even going so far as to rut against the stool, desperate for any sort of friction. This, of course, upset Ivan's fancy rope work and unwound the knots he was working on, thoroughly annoying him all over again.

"Stop that," he growled, smacking Alfred's hands away from the retriever's groin before trying to concentrate on the bondage, licking his lips when he couldn't quite remember which way the knots were tied. Alfred whined and complained, leaning anxiously over the prop when he nearly went mad with pent up lust. He rubbed at his face, anything to let out the tension simmering and festering in his groin, scratching behind his ears and fidgeting as much as he could. He needed touch and he needed it now! "I said stop that!"

"Nooo!" Alfred whined again, tail wagging and ears swiveling when Ivan stood up with a frustrated growl, leaving him only halfway bound to the stool and hornier than ever. He nearly screamed in agony when Ivan stalked back to the table, wanting his mate to stop with all the tortuous foreplay. "Get over here and fucking _fuck me already!_ "

"You are incapable of keeping still," Ivan scolded, returning with an object that made Alfred pale and try to stand straight, muscles straining against the ropes and stool as he tried to get away from the collar. "Therefore punishment is required."

"No! No stop it, dick face!" Alfred almost shouted and struggled to push away Ivan's persistently advancing hands, breasts jiggling slightly when he tried shaking his head to dislodge the fastening device. "Nooo! I don't want a stupid flea collar, I want your cock! Stop iiiiit!"

"Enough whining," Ivan growled, pleased that the psychological and physical barrier had Alfred meekly slumping over the stool again, giving him enough time for him to secure Alfred's arms to the legs as well. The golden retriever keened and whined, his boobs squished at an awkward and uncomfortable angle as his backside was left completely bare and vulnerable for invasion. But even then Alfred wouldn't get fucked by his mate. "I think I ought to teach that pretty mouth of yours its true purpose, da?"

And then Alfred gagged, Ivan's thick doggy cock shoved down his throat. The flea collar blocked Alfred's vision, and the only thing he could see was Ivan's groin and cock thrusting almost violently inside of him, making him choke and twist and whine while his mouth was brutally fucked. The heady smell of Ivan's musk and arousal bombarded his sensitive nose, the curly platinum fur smoothing against his cheeks when Ivan thrust in deep, and Alfred could only be happier if that glorious cock was shoved into where it was  _supposed_  to be.

But regardless, he knew how to be a good puppy, how to please his beloved Ivan. Slackening his jaw and fluttering his eyes shut, he lavished Ivan's dick with his long tongue, blowing him and sucking him with practiced skill. Ivan's hand found it's way to Alfred's hair, gripping the soft strands between Alfred's ears as he forced himself as deep as he could get as fast as he could, working Alfred's skilled mouth as the retriever whined around his swollen dick.

"Mm, you like that, pup? You love sucking master's cock, don't you?" he teased, slowing down so he could better observe the way Alfred's cheeks billowed and puckered when he slid in and out. He pulled back for a moment, Alfred panting and huffing and trying to rub his jaw after the brutal pace Ivan had set.

"Y-yeah… But I love master's cock when its inside of me," he moaned, lathering on as much sex appeal as he possibly could. Eyelids dropped and expression feral and seductive, he tried persuading Ivan in a more vocal way as his mate lazily pumped himself right in front of Alfred's face. "Buried deep in my pussy and when it fucks me silly and makes me cum; that's when I love master's cock the mos-!"

He gasped in surprise when Ivan suddenly shot his seed all over his face, the ribbons of cum dripping down and catching on the flea collar when they missed his face, other droplets splattering on his cheeks and lenses. He gaped in surprise, and then hurriedly stuck his tongue out, getting as much of Ivan's essence as he possibly could as his mate grunted and moaned over him. "Mm, you are a very good pet… Perhaps it is finally time for master to give you your reward?"

"Yes!" Alfred barked before hurriedly shutting himself up, not wanting to risk losing his get-fucked privilege for his sporadic outbursts. Ivan chuckled and gave himself a few minutes for recovery, shoving his fingers back into Alfred's oozing pussy as he gently started to palm himself back to life. He had no trouble getting aroused again, seeing Alfred's twitching and wiggling body enough to get him hot and bothered all over. He almost purred when his mate clenched around his fingers and spasmed slightly, releasing a fresh wave of sticky lubricant for his inner walls.

"Mm, you truly are the best little cocksleeve, aren't you? Look at how wet you are, how you beg and whine for me," Ivan grinned, parting Alfred's perky buttcheeks as he started teasing his loosened hole, letting just the tip of his hardening dick into his faithful retriever. Alfred whimpered just as Ivan knew he would, straining against the ropes as he tried to grind back onto the hot manhood. Ivan chuckled again. "My perfect little cumdump."

"Y-yes, please, master," Alfred groaned meekly, shuddering and spasming when he was just so close, teetering on the edge for what felt like hours. Ivan set a foot on the bottom rung of the stool, getting a much better leverage over his mate before thrusting in deep. Alfred shrieked and spasmed with instant bliss, loving the way Ivan's dick impaled him and crammed him full. "Yes! Yes, oh  _fuck yes_!Fuck my slutty hole with your big cock, I love it,  _I love it_! I'm your dirty little cum dumpster and  _I love it,_   _fuck meeee!"_

"Good boy," Ivan praised, snickering as he thrust in roughly, using his angle to fuck Alfred with all of his body weight, slamming inside of him and rutting inside so fast Alfred squealed for release in minutes. He shrieked and spasmed, hands twisting in the ropes and muscles tensing as the overwhelming wave of orgasm went rushing through him.

"G-gotta cum!" he screamed, held back by that stupid cockring Ivan had slipped on him hours ago, his absolute pleasure wrangled into forced submission once more. He barked and whined pitifully, only able to drool when Ivan went even faster, the stool screeching slightly when the force made it skid across the floor. "I gotta cum,  _please, master f-fuck!"_

Ivan grunted and drilled his hips in as fast as he possibly could, Alfred howling with ecstasy underneath him as he was fucked into oblivion and beyond. Ivan shoved himself roughly against Alfred's cervix before emptying his entire load into his uterus, the blond shouting with ecstasy at the bizarre and wonderful feeling of being filled to the brim with hot cum. The husky reached around and tugged the cock ring off, Alfred spasming with a second wave when he could finally release, his cum absolutely drenching the legs of the stool and the floor beneath them. He moaned and arched and whined, feeling his belly almost swell with Ivan's cum when his mate remained knotted within him, locking his sweet juices within Alfred.

"F-fuck," the retriever panted roughly, sagging on the stool as he slowly came down from the rushing high, Ivan gently peppering kisses into his sweat-drenched back. He wiggled back as much as he could, loving the feeling of Ivan held prisoner within his clenched walls. "That… that was fucking  _amazing_. If that didn't get me knocked up, we gotta be sterile."

"Da," Ivan crooned in agreement, letting the flea collar slip free before he kissed Alfred passionately, capturing his lips in a heated exchange of saliva. He rolled and snapped his hips into Alfred again, loving the pitiful groan his mate gave in exchange at the weak thrust. "Da…"

Nine months later he kissed Alfred again and again, holding their newest addition to their family in the cozy hospital room.


End file.
